


Until Your Lips Turn Blue

by roxashighwind



Series: Another College AU No One Asked For [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: Molly can’t help it. They pull Caleb to a stop and lift up on their toes until they can press a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, dear, I’m really sure. Introduce me however you want, as long as people know I’m your datemate.”-Molly reassures Caleb that things are fine while everyone waits on them to go ice skating.





	Until Your Lips Turn Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A friend was kind enough to help me afford groceries and keep me from panicking about my life, and in response I'm writing some fic for them. Suggestions included anything Critical Role Campaign 2 related, and Modern AUs. Being a sucker for college AUs, I came up with this. The first fic of many to come! 
> 
> A note: Everyone is human in this. Additionally, Nott is Caleb's younger (adopted) sister. 
> 
> Also the title has almost nothing to do with this fic but it's from the song 'Absolutely Smitten' by Dodie.

“Y’know, it really doesn’t matter,” Molly says, not unkindly, after Caleb stumbles over introducing them while they’re in a dress. The words are whispered into Caleb’s shoulder, their arms linked between them as they walk across campus with the rest of their friend group. 

“I just…” His cheeks are red, though it’s hard to tell if it’s from frustration or the cold air. “I want to get it right.” 

Molly squeezes Caleb’s arm, nuzzles his shoulder obnoxiously. “You were right.”

“Was I?” 

He sounds angry, but Molly knows that their boyfriend is simply frustrated with himself; they give Caleb’s bicep a massaging squeeze. “You were. While I use they and the different appropriate forms as my personal pronoun, anything is acceptable and welcome as long as the pronouns aren’t being used in a disparaging way.”

Caleb makes a small sound in his throat, the noise he makes when he’s in the middle of an exceedingly puzzling bit of coursework. “I… You’re sure?” he asks, brows drawn together.

Molly can’t help it. They pull Caleb to a stop and lift up on their toes until they can press a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, dear, I’m really sure. Introduce me however you want, as long as people know I’m your datemate.” They give one last peck to the ginger’s cheek. “Now let’s get back to the group before Jester starts coming up with increasingly ridiculous things I might be doing with you.”

The flush on his cheeks is definitely not just remnants of frustration, and Molly mentally pats themself on the back. “She is very creative.” 

“She is indeed.” 

As if called by her name, Jester waltzes toward the two of them, spinning as she comes to a stop. “Molly! Caleb! What are you doing all the way back here?” 

“Private conversation, love.” 

She pouts and grabs Molly’s free arm, starts to walk backward. “We missed you!”

Molly laughs but Caleb protests. “We were only stopped for a moment.”

“Long enough to make me miss you!” Jester keeps her grip on Molly’s arm but gets very much into Caleb’s space. She drops her voice just enough to count as ‘quietly’ in Jester-ese and confides, “Nott keeps talking about stealing from the people at the rink.”

Caleb’s eyes widen. “Oh no.” He begins to move, pulling the other two with him. “We have to go.”

“Your sister is a menace,” Jester confides, delight radiating from her in waves. She’s happy to be dragged along as Caleb picks up the pace, Molly an anchor between them.

For their part in it, Molly just tries to keep up, tugging Jester close to keep her from getting distracted. They compliment Jester’s collection of scarves as they hurry to catch up to the others; she’s absolutely covered in them, yet no jacket despite the chill and the slowly falling snow. 

“Fjord gave me this one!” She lifts one that is on the bottom layer, right against her chest; there are little whales on it, and her smile could blind the sun.

“Which way did Nott go?” Caleb asks, frowning, when they reach the group gathered right outside the ice rink. Beau shrugs and Yasha points to the restrooms. He turns to look at Jester. 

“Yes, yes, I can go check.” She bumps against Molly before darting off toward the restrooms.

“Jester’s the last person to stop your sister, y’know.” Beau leans against Yasha.

“Natalia is not going to steal from anyone today,” he replies firmly. 

Yasha makes a face, resettles her hands on Beau’s waist. “She will if she hears you using her full name.”

Jester skips back to the group with a smaller girl in tow. “Found her!” she exclaims, arms wrapped around the girl’s shoulders to keep her from escaping.

Nott winces and tries to elbow Jester in the stomach. “And then deafened her.” She tilts her head until she can look at the girl holding her. “Did you really have to shout in my ear, Jes?” 

Molly looks between their boyfriend and his sister, a plan forming. “Hey Nott…” They wait until they have the teen’s attention. “I bet that I can beat you around the rink. Loser buys the winner the greasiest thing on the menu inside.”

She lights up and struggles out of Jester’s grasp. “You’re on!” She bolts for the counter to get a pair of skates.

Beau chuckles. “She’s going to destroy you, Molly.”

“Can you even skate in that dress?” Fjord questions, giving Molly an obvious once-over. 

“Oh ye of little faith.” Molly laughs and gives Caleb another cheek kiss. “I better catch up with her or she’ll start the race without me.”

Jester shoves herself under Fjord’s arm. “Molly’s great at moving in dresses. Technically that is one of their stretchiest ones, technically.” She smiles as Fjord pulls her closer against him, sharing his body heat. “And it’s really soft.” 

Caleb gives a small agreeing nod. “That is true enough.”

“Molly’s also very good at keeping the sticky fingered youth out of trouble,” adds Yasha. Her hands have found their way into Beau’s hoodie pockets, and her chin rests on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

Bryce, who has watched all of this with patience not unlike that of a saint, finally speaks up. “And we should follow their lead and get inside before we freeze.” They motion toward the building. “Also I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear anything about Nott stealing.” 

“That’s why you’re our favorite,” Fjord says warmly. He squeezes Jester a little closer before encouraging her forward.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check me out [on tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com) and feel free to drop me a prompt!


End file.
